1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to aircraft missile systems, and more particularly to a missile simulator apparatus for simulating the pre-launch functions of a missile and recording the data communications between the apparatus and the fire control system of the launching aircraft.
2. Discussion
Military aircraft are typically designed to be equipped with a plurality of deployable missiles, such as advanced, medium range air-to-air missiles (hereinafter referred to as AMRAAMs). A missile and its corresponding missile launcher, which may be either a rail launcher or an eject launcher, combine to form a missile station. Within such military aircraft resides a fire control system which is responsive to pilot initiated commands. The fire control system functions to communicate with each missile station to monitor status, perform launch preparation, and execute launch commands. A missile interface translates the commands from the fire control system to provide data used to monitor and/or control the missile stations.
A typical on-board missile interface includes an umbilical interface and a data link interface. The umbilical interface serves as a communication channel between the fire control system and the missiles prior to the opening of missile interlock and launch separation, while the data link interface provides a communication channel to the opening of missile interlock and the missiles subsequent to launch separation.
Frequently, it is desirable to simulate conventional pre-launch functions of a missile, such as weapons identification, "all-good" built-in-test (hereinafter BIT), and launch cycle responses (including the opening of missile interlock), without involving a functional missile. Such situations include training exercises in the areas of pilot flight training, ground test training, and load crew training, as well as missile interface testing.
Various systems have been previously employed to simulate the pre-launch functions of a missile in a training and testing application. One such device, commonly referred to as an Integration Test Vehicle (ITV), is a specially modified AMRAAM missile. The ITV is an all-up-around missile that is fitted with an inert rocket motor and a telemetry unit in place of a warhead. Other known missile simulation systems incorporate unique simulation-made software specifically designed to function with a particular type of missile and the fire control system of a particular type of aircraft.
For the majority of missiles other than AMRAAMs (e.g., Sidewinder), a simple plug can be used to route analog aircraft signals to simulate a functioning missile to the aircraft fire control system. However, such a plug cannot be used with AMRAAM adapted missile stations since the interface to the AMRAAM includes a more complex combination of discrete signals and MIL-STD-1553 serial data with specific timing requirements imposed.
While prior systems have proven moderately successful, they are not without their inherent drawbacks. For example, systems such as the one discussed above including a modified AMRAAM missile generally require a complex and costly ground telemetry station for real time capture and post-analysis of pre-launch and post-launch data. Further, systems including uniquely developed software are cost prohibitive and are not readily compatible with most aircraft. Still yet, most prior systems are extremely complicated.